1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement, in which a survey map is electronically produced based on a pair of photographed pictures obtained at two different photographing positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, photogrammetry is carried out at a traffic accident spot. The traffic accident spot is photographed by an electronic still video digital camera in at least two different positions, and a survey map of the traffic accident spot is produced based on a pair of photographed pictures obtained at the different positions, as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications No.10-221072 and No.10-293026.
Before accurately scaled distances and lengths can be reproduced on the survey map, a standard measurement scale or target must be recorded together with the photographed objects in the pictures. The target is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications No.10-141951, No.10-170263, No.10-185562, No.10-185563, No.10-293026, No.10-307025 and No.11-295065.
For the production of the survey map, a two-dimensional coordinate system is defined on each of the pictures, and two-dimensional positions of the objects, which are recorded on each picture, are determined by the two-dimensional coordinate system. Also, a three-dimensional coordinate system is defined on the target, and three-dimensional positions of the recorded objects are determined based on the two-dimensional positions of the objects with respect to the three-dimensional coordinate system. Accordingly, it is possible to produce a survey map by projecting the three-dimensional coordinates, representing the objects, on one of the three planes defined by the three-dimensional system. Of course, the production of the survey map is performed using an image-producing computer system.
For example, to produce a long portion of a roadway as a survey map, it is necessary to obtain plural pairs of pictures to cover the length of the roadway, and the target must be moved from one position to another position in the length of the roadway. In this case, a survey map section is produced based on each pair of pictures, and the survey map is obtained by successively connecting the survey map sections to each other.
Preferably, a series of photographing operations for the photogrammetric analytical measurement should be orderly performed, so that a pair of pictures for producing a survey map section can be more easily selected and recognized from among plural pictures obtained by the series of photographing operations.
Nevertheless, during a performance of the series of photographing operations for the measurement, an additional photographing operation may be frequently performed to photograph and record, for example, evidence or circumstances concerning an traffic accident, regardless of the measurement. Of course, the intervention of the additional photographing operation results in a disturbance of a proper order of the photographing operations for the measurement. Further, in reality, the photographing operations for the measurement may be disorderedly performed for various reasons.
In this case, of course, it is necessary to rearrange the pictures for the measurement, before each pair of pictures for producing a survey map section can be efficiently and easily fixed.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an image processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement, which is constituted such that plural pictures for the measurement can be easily and efficiently rearranged to facilitate a fixing of a pair of pictures for producing a survey map section.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement in which a survey map is formed by successively connecting survey map sections to each other, each of the survey map section being produced based on a set of pictures photographed for the measurement. The image processing computer system comprises a memory for storing plural frames of image data, an image-data-reading controller for reading the plural frames of image data from the memory in a predetermined order, a monitor for displaying a scene including a picture-arranging-display area and a picture-shunting-display area, a first monitor controller for displaying respective plural pictures on the picture-arranging-display area on the basis of the plural frames of image data read from the memory by the image-data-reading controller, a second monitor controller for transferring a displayed picture from the picture-arranging-display area to the picture-shunting-display area, and a third monitor controller that returns the transferred picture to the picture-arranging-display area. The pictures, displayed on the picture-arranging-display area, are rearranged using the second and third monitor controllers, such that pictures forming each set for producing a survey map section are capable of being visually recognized.
Preferably, a display of pictures on the picture-arranging-display area and the picture-shunting-display area is performed at a reduced size.
Preferably, the plural pictures are displayed on the picture-arranging-display area to form a pair of columns under control of the first monitor controller, and the pictures forming such set for producing the survey map section are displayed side by side in the pair of columns after the rearrangement of pictures by the second and third monitor controllers.
The second monitor controller may be provided for transferring a picture, having no relation to the measurement, from the picture-arranging-display area to the picture-shunting-display area. In this case, preferably, the image processing computer system further comprises an indicator for indicating a picture to be transferred from the picture-arranging-display area to the picture-shunting-display area, and a display controller for reversing the indicated picture to a negative picture.
The third monitor controller may be provided for returning the transferred picture to the picture-arranging-display at a given location. In this case, preferably the image processing computer system further comprises a first indicator for indicating a picture to be returned from the picture-shunting-display area to the picture-arranging-display area, a first display controller for reversing the picture, indicated by the first indicator, to a negative picture, a second indicator for indicating a picture on the picture-arranging-display area, a location of which the picture indicated by the first indicator is to be returned to, and a second display controller that reverses the picture, indicated by the second indicator, to a negative picture.
Also, the third monitor controller may be provided for returning the transferred picture to the picture-arranging-display at a last location. In this case, preferably, the image processing computer system further comprises an indicator for indicating a picture to be returned from the picture-shunting-display area to the picture-arranging-display area at the last location thereof, and a display controller for reversing the picture, indicated by the first indicator, to a negative picture.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method for a photogrammetric analytical measurement in which a survey map is formed by successively connecting survey map sections to each other, each of the survey map sections being produced based on a set of pictures photographed for the measurement. The image processing method comprises the steps of: storing plural frames of image data in a memory; reading the plural frames of image data from the memory in a predetermined order under control of an image-data-reading controller; displaying a scene on a monitor including a picture-arranging-display area and a picture-shunting-display area; displaying respective plural pictures of the picture-arranging-display area on the basis of the plural frames of image data, read from the memory by the image-data-reading controller, under control of a first monitor controller; transferring a displayed picture from the picture-arranging display area to the picture-shunting-display area under control of a second monitor controller; and returning the transferred picture to the picture-arranging-display area under control of a third monitor controller. The pictures displayed on the picture-arranging-display area are rearranged using the second and third monitor controller such that pictures forming each set for producing a survey map section are capable of being visually recognized.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a memory medium storing an image processing program for executing the above-mentioned method.